


25 Days of Ouran - A Countdown to Christmas

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Angst, Children, Christmas, Christmas Song Inspired, Comedy, Dark Magic, Death, Established Relationship, Family, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Multi, Yakuza, one a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Countdown to Christmas with the Ouran Hosts where each day is a different couple/character, genre, and Christmas song inspired drabble. Every chapter will be different as explore the different relationships, families, and characters of Ouran during the most wonderful time of year.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Kasanoda Ritsu, Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Kanazuki Reiko, Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	1. Mele Kalikimaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Ritsu Kasanoda  
> Genre: Angst

Clear cerulean water rolled across the beach as the ocean tumbled onto the native white sand, leaving its shadow as the water retreated back into the rolling foam. Exotic calls echoed from the far distance, riding the warm breeze that rustled the palm trees and high grass by the tree line. With the bright sun shining above the beautiful islands of Hawaiian it was essentially paradise, a part of Hawaii tucked away and hidden from even the tourist maps.

Ritsu sat in the hot sand in only a pair of polyester swim trunks with his knees brought to his chest. He let the water lap at his toes but he hardly noticed the chilled water as his eyes wandered over the water’s horizon and his mind even farther. He wrapped his arms around his legs and put his back against the breeze, hardly noticing the soft breeze made his long red hair tickle his neck.

This little piece of Heaven on Earth was meant to be a tropical vacation for the Kasanoda syndicate, a hefty price that cost his father three years of earnings from their brothels alone. It was supposed to act as an escape from their filthy reality in Tokyo, Japan.

He never thought he’d use this corner of paradise as his hiding ground. The palm trees and sunshine were nothing but veils. The ocean waves were nothing but distance. His resort cabin was nothing but a box to hide his cowardly face.

He left.

He ran.

Kasanoda buried his face in his palms and closed eyes, not wanting to feel the sunshine warm is face. He didn’t deserve to feel paradise against his skin. Not after what he had done.

He brought his father’s face back from memory, remembering his tired sunken eyes and paled cheeks as he lied in his death bed. The last memory Kasanoda will ever have of his beloved father. The once strong man who raised him to be the next pillar for their syndicate had finally fallen, peacefully in his sleep, but his death echoed throughout the Japan and summoned their rivals and enemies to emerge from hiding. 

At first his men had caught a few spies lurking in their grounds; hiding in their bushes, climbing their roof, and even trying to blend in with the morning clean-up crew. They were all executed.

Kasanoda protested their deaths in the beginning, arguing that he didn’t want to start his lead with blood on his hands, but his men reminded him his entire lineage was built on spilled blood. He was born into blood and he will die in blood. That has been the way of the Kasanoda syndicate for as long as time can remember. This is the life he was expected to live, the legacy he would have to pass down, the name he would wear on his tombstone.

Then it happened. Two spies breached the grounds early in the morning armed with knives. They managed to sneak into Kasanoda’s sleeping quarters but clumsily bumped into his oak chest. Right as he opened his eyes the intruders sliced his throat. Kasanoda managed to push one into his mirror which made the glass shatter. The sound was enough to awaken his men and within minutes they had the two intruders surrounded. Their first aid man tended to Kasanoda’s wound and thankfully declared it wasn’t deep enough to kill him.

As for the men, Kasanoda didn’t exactly remember what happened to them. His memory recalled in bits and pieces. He remembered feeling a cold wooden knife handle, the pleading eyes of one of the men, blood dark as black running down their neck…

Tetsuya made the decision to put Kasanoda into hiding until they could handle the stampede of rivals. Kasanoda refused to, knowing he’d be seen as a coward, running away the first time his leadership is threatened. He wasn’t a killer. He wasn’t a coward.

That was two weeks ago.

Kasanoda sighed and dug his fingertips into his forehead. He felt angry wrinkles forming and traced them with his index finger.

Kasanoda knew the truth.

Although his memories were few he knew who killed the two men that night. He knew who slit their throats. He knew who whispered, “An eye for an eye,” before he pressed the blade across their pale skin. He knew exactly who stopped fighting against Tetsuya demands and willingly packed his luggage. He knew who boarded the plane without so much turning around to face his men – because how could he look them in the eye after agreeing to run away.

Kasanoda was a killer.

Kasanoda was a coward.


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: TamaKyo  
> Genre: Fluff

Kyoya flapped the morning newspaper as he took his seat at the kitchen bar counter. A steaming cup of black coffee rested beside his elbow with a buttered croissant and jellied strawberries to match. However it wasn’t the season for delectable fruit. 

Beyond the kitchen window a fierce winter billowed across Japan, burying their sidewalks and driveways in a foot of snow. They fell asleep to a light flurry but awoke to a winter wonderland. It was a child’s dream but Kyoya gritted his teeth as he watched the ice splinter across the glass. HE didn’t look forward to having to drape himself in extra layers of coats and scarves and trudge his leather shoes through crunchy snow. Although many from high school had compared his aesthetic to the cruel bitterness of winter, he was far from enjoying the season himself. 

“They’re saying school will be canceled today.” A tired voice said from behind him. Kyoya didn’t have to turn to know who stood by the archway. 

“That would be wise. The children shouldn’t have to walk through this.” Kyoya commented, still looking at the newspaper opened in his hands. His eyes had scanned the same article three times now and he figured that was enough reading for the morning, at least until he got a chance to drink his coffee. 

Tamaki sauntered over as he stifled a yawn, “I wish they also canceled work. Then you could stay home with me.” He stopped behind Kyoya and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a soft embrace. 

Kyoya sighed as he folded the newspaper and placed it next to his coffee. He noticed the steam had dwindled significantly, the perfect temperature to enjoy. His days in the host club had taught him when teas and coffees were ready for consumption just based on their steam, a trick he wasn’t sure if he should be proud of. 

Tamaki kissed Kyoya cheek, stood up, and walked to their cabinets to make himself a cup of coffee too. Kyoya sipped his coffee before taking a bite of his breakfast. 

“If they closed down businesses because of snow then Japan would fall behind. We can’t halt the entire country because of the weather.” 

Tamaki considered this with a gleam in his eye, surely trying to think of something smart to say. Kyoya knew that look too well. It was the same look Tamaki gave him in high school when he wanted to tease and push his buttons. It used to make him angry but not so much anymore, not when he now knew it was teasings of love. 

Tamaki pulled down a jar of instant coffee and set a tea kettle full of water on the stove. “What if a hurricane flew in?”

Kyoya let his hand drop to the counter with a thud while he flashed Tamaki an annoyed look. “Then we’d be dead.” He said coldly, returning to his breafkast. 

Tamaki chuckled nervously and shook his head as he prepared a mug. 

Kyoya watched his husband measure the instant coffee with a spoon and sighed, “I can’t believe you still drink that garbage. We have the finest imported coffee from Africa, Russia, Italy, even Spain, and you still buy that crap.” 

Tamaki shrugged and laughed as he used a spoon to stir in the dissolving coffee grounds. “What can I say? It grew on me.”

Kyoya smirked as he took another sip. Cheap commoner’s coffee wasn’t the only thing that grew on Tamaki over the years and Kyoya sitting in this very kitchen was proof of that. 

He looked out the window again, eyes narrowing at the ice still inching across the glass, and sighed his exasperation. Truthfully, he wanted to stay home. He hadn’t changed out of his gray silk pajamas yet and his warm coffee still needed finished. Tamaki didn’t have to leave today since he rescheduled his only meeting due to snow. Kyoya originally scolded him for behaving too lazy but now - now he almost felt envious that he didn’t do the same. 

Work waited for no man, including the ever sufficient Kyoya Ootori, but neither did life. 

“Perhaps the wrong answer is actually the right…” Kyoya muttered to himself. 

“What did you say?” Tamaki called from behind his shoulder.

Kyoya shook his head, “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

With that, Kyoya took out his cellphone from his shirt pocket and began typing an email, dismissing the afternoon meeting and regrettably calling in for the day. 


	3. White Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hikaru & Kaoru (10 years old)  
> Genre: Family

Kaoru slipped his thumb beneath the sleek red wrapping and happily tore it off the box, not minding the gold ribbon or slinky green ribbon attached at the top. A cardboard box peeked through the tear and his eager grin widened with gleeful anticipation. 

His present was light and flimsy, needing both his hands to hold it up. He knew exactly what it was, a new outfit created specifically for him. Provided by his mother dearest. She asked them early in the year to draw out patterns and colors that they’d like to wear. At first Kaoru wasn’t sure if she’d take their drawings seriously considering at the time she was about to leave again for a fashion show in Italy. He was afraid their hard work and creativity would get lost in her shuffle and they’d never hear of her plan again. 

However, as he lifted the flimsy cardboard lid and swatted away the folded tissue paper, he immediately saw his favorite colors blending together in a crossing pattern across a pair of pajamas. 

“Mom!” Kaoru joyfully cried, grabbing the top shirt and lifting it up for the room to see, “It’s so awesome!”

His mother chuckled and leaned against her arm chair, her happy eyes glancing between Kaoru and Hikaru sitting cross-legged under their well decorated Christmas tree. 

“You thought I forgot, didn’t you?” She teased, switching her legs over. 

Kaoru blushed in guilt and looked at the crumbled wrapping paper by his knees, “You’re always gone…”

His mother’s smile fell into a worried frown. She wanted to fall onto her knees and crawl to him but for a reason beyond her, she stayed put. 

“I’m sorry sweetie… but I’m here now.” Her voice betrayed her, exposing her own guilt. 

The year hadn’t been forgiving to her or their family. Whenever she managed to walk past their front doors after a long trip away her cell phone rang with another problem needing her expertise to fix. She should have expected a rocky year after launching her new Spring clothing line and hired a new team for her Tokyo inspired festival. She barely spent time at home, less than she normally did, but sadly she expected her sons to understand. 

They were used to her being away. 

Which was why she pulled a few strings and convinced her manager to let her spend Christmas weekend home without any interruptions. No one would call her cell phone, knock on their door, or send her an email. Her outreach to the outside world will be silenced.

They can spend this magical family moment in peace. 

Her ten year old sons could enjoy this moment - one that will turn into a wonderful memory for the future days she’ll have to leave again.


	4. Home for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: KyoHaru  
> Genre: Fluff/Family

Haruhi paced back and forth beside their queen bed as she tried not to nervously bite her bottom lip. Her eyes followed the faint tracks her bare feet left in their bedroom carpet but she barely paid attention to where she stepped. No, not when Kyoya’s phone call was seven minutes late. 

Perhaps she could blame her hormones for making her worry so much. She considered this as her hands nestled cradled the swell of their child. Yes, perhaps she was overreacting - or overthinking - but her growing nerves couldn’t completely rule out the horrible possibilities. 

He got into a car accident on the way back to his hotel.

He ate spoiled food and was now in the hospital. 

Haruhi paused her pacing and tried to shake away the intrusive thoughts. They weren’t helping her situation and she didn’t want to drive herself crazy with hypothetical situations. 

She turned to sit down on the bed and fixed her nightgown back over her knees. She sighed, knowing within a month or two she wouldn’t be able to fit into her favorite nightgown anymore, the same one Kyoya had gifted her three years ago. It was so comfortable and soft, it was perfect for lounging. Once their child was born she could return to wearing her usual attire but for now she kept on the lookout for stretchable maternity pants and whatever the twins conjure up in their sewing rooms. 

Haruhi glanced at the landline phone sitting on her nightstand again, silently willing it to ring. Kyoya should have called her ten minutes ago, just as he always did when he was away on business. Before he left her with a suitcase in hand and a kiss on her cheek he’d promise to call her at 6:00pm sharp every night to check in. Their evening schedule rarely changed beside the occasional spontaneous meetings. However, even when he’d be late he would let her know ahead of time. 

He wouldn’t let her worry unnecessarily. Not like this. 

Not now. 

From behind her she heard their bedroom door creak open. Although she was feeling distressed she didn’t want to be bothered. 

She waved her hand in dismissal without turning around, “I’m sorry Tachibana, could you check in later?”

The person scoffed, their voice deep and tired, “That’s no way to greet your husband.”

Haruhi instantly perked up, jumping to her feet and quickly rounding the bed. Before her stood a very worn man, sleep etched in the bags under his eyes and chapped lips mostly likely due to his short walk through the bitter cold between his car and their front door. His suit looked slept in, probably because it was, but it oddly pulled his exhausted appearance together. 

“Kyoya, you’re home.” Haruhi sighed happily, relief washing over her tense shoulders and burdened back. The thoughts that scathed her mind just minutes earlier had all but vanished now, disappearing into the darkness of night outside their window.

Kyoya nodded as he set his briefcase down. He shrugged off his jacket and slipped his arms free, “I don’t want to tell you how many strings I had to pull to get home by tonight but let’s say I feel like a marionette.”

Haruhi chuckled and stepped forward, aching to wrap her arms around him and embrace him warmly. Kyoya saw the hesitation in her eyes as she looked over his slumped posture. He mentally thanked her for the consideration but he didn’t want her to keep her distance. He didn’t sleep in the backseat of their family car for five hours while braving a mild blizzard and dropping temperatures just to watch his wife fidget nervously four feet away. 

He closed the distance between them and leaned down for a kiss, grazing her warm soft cheek with his still chapped lips. He licked his lips embarrassingly and smirked when Haruhi leaned in for another. 

“You weren’t supposed to be home until after Christmas.” She said contently against his shoulder, melting as his arms surrounded her. Her belly pressed against his but that didn’t stop him from trying to close every inch between them. He missed his wife dearly while he was away the past three weeks and with her being so close… it nearly drove him mad with worry. He feared if he didn’t say no to his work for once in his life he may miss the most important moment in his life…

The birth of his child.

Their friends joked their child would be their Christmas gift for this year so they shouldn’t expect any form them but Kyoya and Haruhi honestly didn’t mind at all. As long as their child was born healthy and safe they couldn’t care less about any other present.

Kyoya kissed her cheek as his hand greeted her swell, feeling his son greet him back with a strong kick against his palm, “There are more important matters than work right now and I don’t plan on missing a single thing.”


	5. Feliz Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Mitsukuni/Reiko  
> Genre: Fluff/Comedy

_Whack._

_Whack._

Mitsukuni let the bat gripped firmly in his hands fall to the floor with a loud thud, loosening his hold around the wooden handle. He wasn’t an angry man, not in the slightest, but his patience was beginning to run thin. Normally he could keep a calm temperament in most circumstances, even those that dared him than it should, but at the moment something very dear and precious was just beyond an arm’s reach and for the life of him he couldn’t get it!

“Reiko, why do I have to wear a blindfold? I can’t see anything.” He groaned, blindly looking around.

Reiko stifled a chuckle, “That’s the point, you’re not supposed to see. That’s half the fun.”

Mitsukuni whined, letting his head fall back in frustration, “That’s no fun at all! I want the candy. I don’t care about hitting this toy.”

“It’s called a piñata.” Reiko corrected him. “My pen-pal from Mexico sent this to us. The least we can do is follow the game’s rules.”

Mitsukuni groaned again, not happy about losing to a papier-mâché donkey, but the delectable prizes inside encouraged him to swallow his annoyance and lift the bat for another swing. He could only imagine the delicious foreign candies that awaited. He’s heard of their spicy hard candies, peanut butter candies, and even lollipops that taste like lemons. His mouth watered just imagining unfolding the wrappers and seeing the shiny sweets nestled inside. 

He pulled the bat back over his shoulder and swung slightly to his right, still not able to see where he was swinging through the darkness. 

_Whack - Thump_

_Whack - Crack_

_Whack - Craaaaack_

He felt the piñata give way to his bat as the sound of tearing paper and handfuls of candy fell to the floor echoed throughout the room. A smile reached across his face as he tore the blindfold off and saw the glorious pile of candy collecting at his feet. 

“That was fun. We should do it again soon.” Mitsukuni cheered, diving to the floor to sift through the candies. 

Reiko could only roll her eyes, mentally noting to thank her pen-pal for the gift. 


	6. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Haruhi Fujioka  
> Genre: Angst

A soft golden glow spilled from their kitchen’s corner, illuminating their apartment in an appeasing mixture of creamy light and velvety shadows. Every light in the apartment had been turned off except for Haruhi’s nightlight and the faux Christmas tree that sat on their kitchen’s counter. 

Haruhi sat cross-legged at the table with her math textbook and workbook situated before her. Her second grade class had just been dismissed for Christmas break but even that didn’t relinquish homework. Impressionable minds shouldn’t remain stagnant, as her teacher had said before she allowed them to file out of the classroom. 

Haruhi had been home for a week now, with Christmas quickly approaching in a few days, but she hadn’t enjoyed her break. 

Not at all. 

It was the second Christmas she would spend without her mother. 

Her father still had to work, unfortunately having to accept over-time as well due to being understaffed and extra busy for the holidays, which left Haruhi alone. 

She was always alone.

Left behind as her father kissed her forehead goodbye and disappeared for the night.

Forgotten when he returned reeking of beer and the bar’s residue, relying on the street vendors down the street for their hot meals. 

The math problem her eyes had been fixated on for the past few minutes suddenly began to blur as tears welled. She sniffled back the need to cry, not wanting to cry.

She would probably always be alone. 

A tear slipped past her guarded gaze and tainted the notebook paper below. Another followed, and another, until she no longer cared about keeping appearance for herself. 

Who was she being strong for? Her father? Her mother?

Herself?

Who needed her strength the most? 

She didn’t know anymore. The answer had blurred long ago, between when her mother hooked her pinky finger with Haruhi’s and promised her health would return before the new year and when her father begrudgingly reached for a bottle of wine after spilling his tears and anger on her shrine. 

Their first Christmas without Mom didn’t feel real. Her father tried to decorate their apartment for the holidays, hoping it would radiate a little happiness as they grieved, but he couldn’t bring himself to hang one ornament, not when his fingers brushed against a clay figurine Haruhi had made for her mother in kindergarten. The tree they bought remained bare until Ranka finally threw it to the curbside on Christmas Eve. 

This year his boss had been gracious and gave them leftover lights and ornaments from the bar’s previous years which Ranka hastily used. He didn’t want to make the same mistakes twice and had the apartment strung and glittering with tinsel and foil seemingly overnight. 

Their apartment glowed with soft hues of reds and greens and turned their small space into a tranquil Christmas den. The Christmas cake her father bought the day before waited in their fridge. He also promised to pick up an order of fried chicken on the way home. A few small presents wrapped in reindeer paper and white ribbons leaned against the kitchen cabinets below where the tree sat. Through a pair of eyes that hadn’t watched their world crumble in a day, it felt like a normal Christmas.

And yet, Haruhi was still alone.

One day, she’ll feel the pure magic of Christmas again. She’ll wake up with fresh anticipations and genuine happiness. One day she’ll count down the days for Christmas morning instead of praying for the year to finally end. 

But until then… she was alone. 


	7. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Host Club  
> Genre: Friendship

“Tamaki-senpai, you’re supposed to put the tinsel and lights on first before the ornaments.” Haruhi mildly scolded as she watched her senpai balance on the top steps of a ladder to hang a golden orb at the top. 

Tamaki looked down at the frowning girl and back the box of ornaments resting at the top ledge of the ladder. 

He pouted, “Are you sure Haruhi? I already decorated the top.” He looked over the mess of reds and golds that littered the top branches with a regretful sigh, wishing he was informed before climbing the ladder and meticulously placing each bulb. 

Hikaru nudged his elbow into Haruhi’s back as he passed by, holding a cardboard box filled with wreaths and ribbons in his arms. “I dare you to knock him off the ladder.” He smirked. 

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned to head back to her earlier task of tying velvety ribbons on their hosting chairs, “You are terrible. That could really hurt him.”

Kaoru chuckled mischievously, “We know.”

Haruhi left and passed Kyoya a few feet later. He had been slumped over a calculator and a printed spreadsheet. Tapping the end of his pen against the tabletop, he rubbed his forehead as he groaned in frustration. 

Haruhi peaked a glance over his shoulder and read a short list of expenses ranging from seasonal treats for their guests to more Christmas decorations Tamaki requested for.

Sensing her presence, Kyoya asked, “Can I help you Haruhi?”

“Is that really everything we’ve spent so far?” She asked, not caring to be blunt as she counted a few of the costs. Two items alone could have covered her apartment’s rent. 

Kyoya groaned and pinched the top of his nose, “Tamaki wants a very Merry Christmas. Unfortunately that also means expensive.”

Haruhi couldn't help but roll her eyes, not caring if her reaction deemed rude. She should be used to her wealthy friends throwing their money at unnecessary expenses. If they could fill a high school music room with potted palm trees then what would stop them from buying a fifteen foot pine tree? The answer; nothing. 

Kyoya sulked his shoulders as he focused on his additions. The numbers kept stacking, rising, proving that their eccentric president had once again gone ahead of himself. 

"Kyo-chan," An enthusiastic voice called his attention from across the table, "Did you order more sugar cookies?"

Kyoya grumbled to himself as he searched over the stack of papers, looking for a transaction for cookies. He found it on page three between Tamaki's reckless purchases for twenty pounds of fake snow and fifty yards of garland. He gritted his teeth before smiling politely to his senpai and nodding his head. 

Haruhi wanted to console her senpai after watching his back tense with stress but she couldn't find the words. She wasn't sure if he'd appreciate her prying into his emotional state as it was. Perhaps it was better to leave the Shadow King to his shadows until his work was done. 


	8. Let It Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: HikaHaru  
> Genre: Fluff

Hikaru scooped a handful of crunchy snow and patted it down into a solid ball, all the while grinning slyly at the ever oblivious girl walking ahead of him. He purposely let go of her hand and fell a few steps behind but she didn’t seem to notice nor care, too distracted by Ouran’s Christmas decorations. 

Her eyes filled with golden and red hues as she watched the seemingly endless miles of lights strung around the campus. She wanted to curse the wealthy who could afford such splendor but at the moment she couldn’t form the thoughts, completely lost in their Winter Wonderland. 

However, her moment was short lived when she felt a cold ball of snow hit the back of her neck. Freezing ice slipped underneath her coat and scarf which rain violent shivers down her back. 

She turned around just in time to catch Hikaru patting down another snowball. At being caught he dropped the snow where he stood and nervously chuckled as he took a step back. 

Haruhi didn’t want for his apology. 

“Hikaru! That’s really cold.” She crossed her arms and stomped forward. 

Hikaru held his hands up and laughed, “Come on Haruhi, that was funny. You should have seen your face.”

Haruhi stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. Carefully, she bent down, scooped a handful of snow, and without bothering to pat it into a ball threw the powdered ice at Hikaru. 

Hikaru, shocked by her playfulness, tried to scurry backwards but slipped on the icy sidewalk. He fell on his butt with a hard crunch. 

Haruhi ran to him and dropped to her knees beside him, “Did it look like that?” She asked, trying but failing to hide her satisfied smile. 

She shoved another handful of snow down his wool coat, making sure it was stuffed into his clothing. Hikaru yelped at the cold sting running down his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her arms to a stil, forcing her to drop the third handful of snow she had just grabbed, and pulled her on top of him. 

“You can’t beat me at my own game.” He teased, matching his mischievous eyes with her’s growing with frustration. 

Haruhi tried to wiggle free but to no avail. He was too strong. 

She soon gave up and sulk into his chest, blowing out a sigh of surrendence. Though, she couldn’t stop the growing smile crossing her lips.

Hikaru chuckled and kissed her nose, “You’re something else.” 


	9. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: TamaKyo  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Tamaki turned over to his side, unable to sleep. His comforter kept him warm amidst the dropping temperatures outside but he couldn’t help his mind to rest. In these late hours of the night he should have been asleep considering his early morning meeting he scheduled with the head of the Suoh’s financial aid department. He really needed to be awake and alert during their quarterly presentation. 

He needed to sleep.

However, he couldn’t. 

He rolled to his other side and reached for his lamp, giving up for now. He figured another warm cup of lavender tea might lure him to bed. He threw aside the covers, slipped his feet into his waiting slippers, and was about to leave when he remembered his cell phone charging on the nightstand. 

He sighed, picking it up and flipping it open. His heat instantly grew heavy when he saw the picture he had just changed to his wallpaper.

Of course, that was why he couldn’t sleep. 

He opened his messages and started a new message. 

**Tamaki Suoh 2:34am**

_ I hope you’re not staying up too late. I miss you. _

With a flick of his thumb he closed his phone and headed to the kitchen. He fixed himself a cup of tea, snagged a biscuit, and went back to bed. When he set his cup and half eaten biscuit on the nightstand he noticed his cell phone lit up. 

**Kyoya Ootori 2:45am**

_ You should be asleep. _

Tamaki groaned, not caring for his fiance’s response. He didn’t need his scolding right now. He needed - 

He needed him to come home. 

Tamaki didn’t like the idea of Kyoya leaving for Germany for a business trip with Christmas being three days away. Kyoya had promised to make it home on time for Christmas Eve, claiming the business trip was just for a meeting. However Kyoya unfortunately fell into some trouble with unforeseen accounting errors and a sudden blizzard that closed down the airports. 

Now Kyoya would be lucky to get home before the New Year. 

Tamaki finished his biscuit, washed down the crumbs with the last of his tea, and climbed into bed. Right as he closed his eyes for the sixth time that night his cell phone pinged.

**Kyoya Ootori 2:58am**

_ I miss you too. I’ll be home soon, I promise.  _


	10. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Takashi & Mitsukuni (10 years old)  
> Genre: Family

_“Rockin around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop…”_

Music echoed throughout the garland strung halls during the late hours of winter’s evening. The sun had already set which covered the Haninozuka’s Christmas party in a blanket of darkness. Thankfully there were enough festivities inside their humble mansion to keep their spirits bright. 

Lively chatter, clinking champagne glasses, and giddy laughter billowed from the party but from where Takashi sat, curled into himself in Mitsukuni’s bedroom corner, it all sounded like anxious whispers. 

He had enjoyed the morning when he and Mitsukuni helped decorate the Christmas tree and made a snowman in the backyard but once their party guests began to filter in it all started to feel too - too -

Crowded. 

He didn’t realize how many families were invited. He didn’t realize the Haninozukas were friends with so many people. Mitsukuni explained how most of their guests were employees and partners but that didn’t help Takashi feel less cramped.

Eventually, after the horderves were served and people began filling their flutes with alcohol Takashi silently took his leave and headed to the one room he felt the most safe.

Mitsukuni’s bedroom.

Now, here he was, listening to dozens of people enjoy their evening while he pressed his back into a cold wall and hugged a stuffed giraffe close to his chest. 

A knock sounded at the door. 

“Takashi?” Mitsukuni called from the hallway. 

He opened the door to reveal a plate of otoro and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you at the party?” He asked as he settled himself on the floor in front of his cousin.

Takashi only shrugged and looked at the wooden floor. 

Although they were still young, ten years old in fact, Mitsukuni was still very intuitive to his cousin’s emotions and thoughts. Without needing to hear his words Mitsukuni had a good idea of what led his cousin away.

He put the plate of otoro on the floor and slid it towards Takashi’s feet, letting him know it was for him.

“It was getting loud in there.” Mitsukuni said.

Takashi nodded, “Yeah…”

“And there’s a lot of people.” 

“A lot.”

Mitsukuni smiled, happy to see Takashi talking again, “But the food is really yummy and the music is fun to dance to. Plus we get to open a present after everyone leaves.”

Takashi looked up, finally meeting his eyes with Mitsukuni’s since he walked in, “Really?”

Mitsukuni smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! My dad said we can open one present tonight. He said it’ll be a party treat.”

Takashi smiled, the weight in his chest lifting slightly as he allowed this excitement to fill him with happiness. 

“When will the party end?” Takashi asked after a moment, reaching for an otoro.

Mitsukuni shrugged, “I don’t know. It seems they’re just getting started. Maybe in a few hours?”

Takashi sighed, his shoulders slumping with disappointment. He studied the otoro, as if having second thoughts, but ate it anyway. It was delicious, something that would help distract him at least.

“You know,” Mitsukuni said, “When we grow up we’ll have to host parties too.”

Takashi looked at him as he swallowed, the weight returning to his chest. His eyes grew wide with unease as he imagined having to entertain dozens of people on his own. He shook his head free of the thoughts once they began to feel like a nightmare.

“Takasih?”

“I don’t know how.” Takashi confessed, resting his chin on his crossed forearms. He didn’t know how to entertain people. He wasn’t much of a talker. He preferred to watch from the side with the occasional conversation with Mitsukuni. He didn’t know where to start with planning a party, sending invitations, knowing who to invite, serving the right food, and orchestrating the night’s festivities. It was all too much, too overwhelming.

“Then let me do all the talking. You don’t have to do anything but sit and watch.” Mitsukuni promises, patting Takashi on the head. 

“We’ll host together?” Takashi asked, his eyes almost pleading. 

Mitsukuni chuckled, “Of course! We can throw a party together. We’ll combine them so it’ll be one big party.”

Takashi slunk back a little at the thought of two parties merging into one giant event. Mitsukuni caught that. 

“Don’t worry Takashi. We won’t invite this many people. Maybe just twenty or twenty two. Does Yasuchika and Satoshi count as guests?” 

Takashi considered that for a moment, “Probably not. They’re too young to be guests.”

Mitsuuni laughed, “By the time we host a party they won’t be in diapers anymore.”

“Oh right.” Takashi smiled at that. 

Mitsukuni was grateful to see his cousin smile. Hefinally noticed the giraffe tucked into Takashi’s chest. 

“Do you want to hold Usa-chan while I get us more food?” Mitsukuni asked, offering the pink stuffed bunny from his tight grasp. 

Takashi smiled but shook his head. “I’ll get food with you. I’m hungry.”

Mitsukuni jumped off the floor with excitement and tugged at Takashi’s hand while he pushed himself off the floor too. 

Mitsukuni seemed to drag Takashi toward the door as he nearly skipped forward, “Maybe we can steal some cake too!”


	11. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ranka & Haruhi Fujioka  
> Genre: Family

“Look Haruhi, our neighbors have already put up their Christmas lights in the window.” Ranka leaned down to meet his daughter at eye level and pointed toward an apartment a few doors down. 

Haruhi followed his finger and saw a beautiful array of red and green lights strung around their front window. She also noticed their small plastic wreath nailed to the front door. 

Ranka couldn’t help but smile when he saw his daughter’s eyes light up. It had been a while since he could catch that special glimmer in her innocent eyes. 

Ranka pulled out his key and unlocked the door, shuffling the grocery bags onto his left arm. “How about we decorate our window too? Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Haruhi nodded as she pushed the door open, her smile growing into an excited grin, “Yeah Dad.”

Ranka turned on the lights and closed the door behind them, allowing Haruhi to grab the bags from him and head to the kitchen. She was always his dutiful unloader, always willing to put their groceries away. He didn’t mind, in fact he enjoyed watching his young daughter having to grab a step stool to reach the cabinets above the kitchen counter. She was growing up before his eyes, a little too quckly for his taste, but every day she proved to him again and again how mature she truly was. While young girls her age skipped rope with their friends Haruhi made it her responsibility to care for the house, cook for them, and even gather their groceries. 

A part of him was saddened to watch her throw her youth away in her efforts to keep their home together. Most of the blame for that was his fault. He knew. 

“I’ll make us some hot chocolate and we can put some Christmas music on.” Ranka said as he began to rummage through their closet. He knew their Christmas decorations were buried somewhere on the right, he just had to dig. 

Haruhi peeked around the door’s corner and asked, “But isn’t it too early to put up lights? It’s still November.”

Ranka laughed as he crawled out of a tight space in the closet. “Everyone knows the Christmas season begins after Halloween. If anything, we’re late in the season!”

Haruhi chucked, “You’re weird Dad.” 


	12. You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kyoya & Ootori Family  
> Genre: Angst/Family

Yoshio snapped his newspaper upright after turning a page as he crossed his legs beneath the table. He hardly touched his breakfast but that didn’t seem to bother him, apparently more interested in the article he was reading. 

On each his side sat his two eldest sons who seemed to mirror their father, more interested in their high school textbooks and notes than the jellied croissants and flavored coffees. 

However Kyoya didn’t waste time with his plate. With each bite he savored the buttery sweetness between sips of matcha tea. 

Yoshio broke the silence that had settled upon them since they sat down together, “I’ll be traveling this weekend to France.”

Kyoya swallowed his bite and set the pastry down, “But father, Christmas is this Saturday.”

Yoshio lowered his newspaper, just enough to peer over the edge and see the concern in Kyoya’s young eyes. “Christmas is just another holiday. It returns every year. This however, this is work, and it needs to be dealt with immediately. You’ll learn this when you’re older.” He snapped the newspaper back upright and continued reading, hoping that was that. 

It didn’t satisfy Kyoya though. He couldn’t help but think of his classmates before his class dismissed for break. They bustled and giggled about their plans; visiting family, buying imported treats, hosting elegant parties, and of course the mile long lists they created for Santa.

Kyoya already knew there was no Santa but he didn’t care to correct his classmates. He wanted to believe he was too old for such a myth but sometimes he wondered otherwise… if he could actually be jealous. 

“Will you be back before the new year?” Akira asked, not bothering to look up from the paragraph he was reading.

Yoshio shook his head, “I’ll be away for a week or two. Just keep yourselves busy until you return to school.”

“I assume there won’t be a Christmas party then?” Yuichi said, sipping his coffee. 

“There will be a party however it won’t have our usual guests. Since I won’t be in attendance there is no need to have our business partners there. I suppose you can invite your friends.”

Kyoya swirled the matcha in his cup, watching how the liquid sloshed against the porcelain. 

“Kyoya, did you hear me?” Yoshio called out, setting the newspaper flat on the table, “I said you can invite your friends.”

Kyoya nodded, faking an appreciative smile. He pushed his lips into an excited grin while he wracked his mind for one friend - one person - he could invite, or rather who he’d want to invite. 

No one came to mind. 


	13. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: MoriHaru  
> Genre: Family/Fluff

“I found a big one!” Akio exclaimed as he pulled his arm from a large tin box filled with assorted ornaments. His small chubby fingers gripped a large glass ornament with golden stripes racing across its orb. He held it up proudly to his parents watching from the couch, waiting for their approving smiles and nods before finding its place on their Christmas tree. 

Haruhi smiled as she watched his short legs wobble around the mess of decorations sprawled across the floor. Takashi had brought in the few totes of Christmas decorations from storage and allowed their children to rummage through the findings. 

Akio pulled out everly velvet and felt stocking he could touch and messily arranged them on the floor - probably for later, Haruhi assumed. Nozomi carefully pulled out porcelain angels wrapped in tissue and Christmas bows neatly folded. One by one, the twins littered the floor with the Christmas season while Haruhi and Takashi quietly watched from the side. 

When it was time to decorate the tree Takashi wrapped yards of garland and colorful lights. The twins giggled and joked that their father didn’t need a ladder to reach the tip of the pine tree. Takashi couldn’t hide the smile growing on his lips as he listened to his children guess his height. A snorted chuckle escaped him when Akio guessed three stories high. Haruhi’s laughter could be heard from behind him and he knew she heard him too. 

After Takashi finished preparing the tree with its first layer of decor he sat back down beside his wife and let their children begin hanging the ornaments. Haruhi promised them their father would help them reach the top half of the tree so they could focus on the tree’s skirt for now. 

Nozomi tipped on her toes to reach the middle of the tree, wrapping a metal hook around a sticky pine branch to hang a blue angel. Akio rounded the tree in search of an empty place for a pink rabbit ornament his uncle had bought him days prior.

Haruhi nestled closer into her husband’s chest as she watched them, their eyes aglow with a special joy only the Christmas season could provide. Takashi tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her closer as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. His thumb rubbed small circles into her arm as he turned his attention back to the rambunctious toddlers racing around the tree. 

Haruhi sighed contently, “I should make them hot chocolate after this.”

Takashi smiled, “They would like that.”

“Should I make it a surprise?”

Takashi nodded, “If you tell them now they’ll want it now. Best to let them finish.”

Haruhi turned her face into him and kissed his chest, knowing he was right. Beside, she was very content staying here in his arms for a little while longer. 


	14. Santa Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: KaoHaru  
> Genre: Fluff

“Oh wow,” Ranka exclaimed as he pulled out a cashmere sweater from a flimsy cardboard box. White tissue paper fell into his lap as he unfolded the blue fabric for everyone in the room to see. “This is absolutely fabulous, thank you Kaoru.”

The praise brought a toothy grin across Kaoru’s face. If anyone in the Fujioka family could enjoy fine fashion it would be Ranka. He made sure to set aside his personal favorites for Haruhi to hopefully wear in the new year for him but as for her father, he was adorned with true Hitachiin taste.

Kaoru and Haruhi watched with amusement as Ranka quickly shed his robe to try on the sweater. He carefully pulled it over his head and slipped his arms through, standing up to give a proper model. 

Haruhi clapped her hands and chuckled, “Very nice Dad. It looks great.”

Ranka twirled on his heel, “Blue suits me so well, don’t you agree?”

Kaoru nodded and slung his arm over shoulder Haruhi’s shoulder, pulling her closer, “Why did you think I chose ocean breeze instead of olive green?”

Haruhi allowed herself to sink into Kaoru, not minding his strong cologne or the itchy fur bordering his vest. He had come over before the sun rise, insisting on spending Christmas morning with his girlfriend and her father. Of course, he didn’t arrive empty handed. For that, Ranka was able to forgive him for waking him up so early - on a holiday no less. 

Haruhi quickly prepared coffee and a sweet breakfast for them to enjoy together before finally opening presents. Kaoru insisted his gifts be opened last. 

“Haruhi, are you going to open Kaoru’s gift?” Ranka asked excitedly, reaching for his cold coffee. 

That seemed to perk Haruhi from Kaoru’s warmth to reach for the small box placed under their fake tree. 

It was light. 

A little too light. 

“Open it!” Ranka exclaimed again, leaning forward over his crossed legs. 

Kaoru bit his bottom lip. 

Haruhi didn’t care to take her time unwrapping the box. Normally she’d want to save the paper for next year but it was so small there’d be no use for it. She allowed herself to tear it open.

The room went silent once the wrapping fell to the floor in shreds. 

Everyone held their breath, even the whistling wind outside seemed to stand still in honor of such a moment. 

In Haruhi’s palm rested a clear glass box with a diamond ring nestled inside. 

Kaoru cleared his throat, “Haurhi, I know we’ve only been dating for two years but -”

“Yes.” She interrupted, her bright eyes filled with love and happiness that seemed to glisten inside her chocolate irises. “Yes, I will.”


	15. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: TamaHaru  
> Genre: Fluff

She could barely feel the sting of winter’s breath against her back as the wind bristled her coat. The snowflakes fell and landed on her bare flushed cheeks but she could barely feel them as they melted beneath her scarf. The starlight scattered above shone like diamonds but she didn’t bother to open her eyes. 

The world and time itself could have stopped and she wouldn’t have noticed…

Not while Tamaki’s lips were pressed against hers. 

Haruhi could only grab onto his winter coat before her knees buckled beneath her surprise. He was warm, soft, and reminded her of silk. His smooth lips and flawless skin proved his wealth. 

She didn’t expect to see him on the balcony, much less anyone, when she snuck away from the host club’s winter party. She had danced with what seemed like dozens of ladies, twirling and bowing them at their every head. After an hour of pasting a smile on her tired face she needed a breath of fresh air - alone.

She wanted to be alone. She thought she was alone.

The night sky welcomed her with its silence and she happily stepped onto the outdoor balcony. She didn’t mind the sharp cold pinching her skin. She remembered her scarf but not her coat and yet she didn’t mind. She didn’t plan on staying outside for long. 

Just long enough to say a quick prayer to her mother before heading back inside.

But her plans were foiled by a blonde haired frenchman who had followed in her shadow. 

Haruhi didn’t have time to react - pull back - step back - when she felt one arm wrap around her waist and another steady her shoulders and when her chapped lips met a warm plush that pressed her into the air. 

He smelled of lavender and tasted like Hunny’s homemade eggnog, it’s cinnamon mixing with his natural spice. 

And when he finally pulled away, allowing the bitter cold to collide with the saliva still lingering on their bottom lips, she finally opened her eyes to see the half-lidded violets staring back at her.

“Tamaki-senpai…” She barley croaked out. 

Tamaki smiled and looked up above his head, encouraging her eyes to follow his lead. 

Above her, gently swaying with the fluttering snowflakes, was a mistletoe. 


	16. Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: KyoKao  
> Genre: Fluff

A crackling fire illuminated the tiny wooden cabin with a soft orange glow, casting long shadows against the far walls and sparking golden dust in the eyes that watched it flicker. Kyoya sat laid back in a love seat with a whiskey in one hand and a very relaxed Kaoru under the other. With his arm draped around his lover’s shoulder, the two were able to sink into the quiet of night. 

Kaoru lifted his wine for a sip and adjusted himself further onto the cushion. “It’s supposed to snow tomorrow.”

Kyoya raised a brow, “That it is. Why do you mention it?”

“I’d like to build a snowman tomorrow.” Kaoru said confidently, peering up through his lashes at his fiance. 

Kyoya sighed and lifted his drink for a sip, “Why do you want to build a snowman?”

Kaoru shrugged, “Why wouldn’t you?”

“It’s freezing outside, I don’t want to get wet, and I have better ideas to use my time.”

“Or, hear me out,” Kaoru teased in his infamous tone, “You could stop being a scrooge and have some fun with me.”

“I thought we already had fun.” Kyoya looked down with an arched eyebrow and a knowing smirk. 

Kaori rolled his eyes, “That’s completely different. Come on, build a snowman with me.”

Kyoya sighed as he swirled the remaining brown liquid in his short glass, staring at the fire before them while lost in thought. Aftera few moments he conceded, “Fine, but only if we’re not outside for too long. I don’t want to feel like an eskimo.” 


	17. Carol of the Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: KyoHaru  
> Genre: Angst

A choir of amateur voices echoed into the stillness of night, piercing through the dull sounds of traffic and crowded chattering. Kyoya stood still at a crosswalk corner seemingly mesmerized by the song as faceless people brushed past him. He couldn’t will his feet to move nor stray his eyes from the glittering sight that was Christmas lights arched below a walking bridge above the choir of carolers.

They stood in an ordinary space where paved concrete allowed passage to walking commuters with seasonal blinking lights and red ribbons tied at the adjacent street lights. For Tokyo, this spot was nothing more than a decorated alleyway, a convenient spot for artists, musicians, and performers to make camp while avoiding the main path. 

It was another crevice in the city, a dip between skyrises, but to Kyoya Ootori he’ll always remember that fateful spot as the day his world fell apart. 

The day he shattered like glass atop the rugged concrete he stood on.

She had been so beautiful that evening, almost glowing beneath soft hues of moonlight and sharp neon colors from neighboring bar signs. Her hair had grown since high school, resting at an appropriate length just below her shoulders, and her eyes were ever still wide with innocence and strength. After all the years he had known her she never took a step backwards in either success or beauty. 

That night she had worn a red dress that perfectly hugged her maturing curves with flare at the skirt. He remembered watching the fabric sway with her movements, never before being so jealous of a piece of clothing. She made everything look simple and elegant, even without trying or meaning to. She never cared to present herself like a well trained aristocrat and never planned to - and yet she never needed to. Her natural grace and humorous bluntness made her all the more appealing and - real. Something rare among his breed. 

He had loved her, craved her, needed her, and nearly had her. He had taken long strides with her, made memories that only they would forever be privy to, and whispered silly promises into the late hours of night when sleep glossed over their eyes. 

He almost had her, to love and cherish, forever. 

But that night, in the forgotten corner of Tokyo, was when Haruhi Fujioka gave him back his ring. 


	18. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: HikaHaru  
> Genre: Family

“Mama look, it’s snowing again!” 

Aya looked up to the cloudy sky above as fluffy snowflakes flittered along the gentle winter’s breeze. Her smile widened into a toothy grin that pushed back her chubby flushed cheeks. She took a small step that crunched the snow beneath her boot before she was lifted in the air again, her parents on either side swinging her through the air by her hands. 

Haruhi looked across the empty park, surveying the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen the night before. Eight inches of perfect white snow stretched before them for what seemed like miles. Even the barren trees around them held a good inch of snow on their branches. 

“Would you like to build a snowman soon?” Haruhi asked, eyeing a nice spot near a far tree that offered two thin sticks perfect for snapping and using as arms. 

Hikaru chuckled, “Or we could have a snowball fight.”

Aya groaned, “No Daddy, last time you hit Mama in the face.”

Haruhi laughed and looked over at Hikaru, snickering at his guilty expression, “He was a little rough last time, wasn’t he?” 

Hikaru sneered, “I wasn’t aiming at your mom, I was hoping to get Kaoru in the face. It’s not my fault he ducked.”

Aya tugged at her parent’s arms, silently asking for another swing. They obliged her, lifting her into the air. She kicked her feet forward and sent a cheerful yelp into the winter sky, to soar with the snowflakes. 


	19. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Tamaki Suoh (10 years old)  
> Genre: Family/Angst

Tamaki nervously shuffled his feet as he stood patiently in line, having been for the past hour. Soft voices chatted in excited whispers from the children who stood before and behind him, some reading off their handwritten lists and some daring to complain about the long wait. Tamaki, however, stood perfectly still and remained perfectly quiet. 

He’s made it this far, worked hard all year, and he wouldn’t risk ruining his one chance now. Not when he was this close. 

Every few minutes allowed the children to take a step forward. Some inhaled sharply with impatience and others silently cheered in anticipation. Tamaki kept his mouth closed as he rehearsed the words on his mind, mulling over them syllable by syllable, finding the perfect rhythm that could coarse even the Grinch to lend an ear. 

Seconds tuned into minutes, steps turned into strides, nervous chatter turned into silence. The closer he got the more everything calmed. The back of the line felt similar to a field trip on a school bus but nearing the front of the line felt more surreal, more serious. 

He could better see the red velvet lining the couch, the glittering snowflakes strung from an arch, and the many intricate pine needles between the many reflective ornaments and beaded garland. It was all so beautiful, so festive, so happy. 

So real. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tamaki found himself next in line. 

He watched as the child before him slid off the couch and ran toward her guardian waiting beyond the snow covered fence. An elf nudged Tamaki’s shoulder and led him to the man in red, silently waiting with a cheery smile. 

_ He must be real _ , Tamaki thought,  _ after all this time he’s still smiling. He must be real.  _

Santa lifted Tamaki onto his lap by his underarms and allowed a second for him to balance himself. Once Tamaki looked up with an expectant smile Santa cleared his throat. 

“Hello little boy, what’s your name?”

“René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine.” Tamaki said. 

“And were you a good boy this year?” Santa asked.

Tamaki nodded his head enthusiastically and answered proudly, “Yes! I’ve been very good.”

“Oh?” Santa chuckled, “How good?”

Tamaki had prepared for this. He took a deep breath, “I clean my desk every day after school, I kiss my teddy goodnight every night, and I play the piano for my mother every day.”

Santa nodded as he listened, “My, my, you have been a good boy. Alright, you’ve made the list my boy. Now tell me what you’d like for Christmas.”

Tamaki looked down at his hands for a moment before speaking, “I want my mom to get better.”

Santa was taken aback, quietly waiting for the small blonde to continue his dear wish. 

“I want her to get her health back. She’s always laying in bed. She can’t garden like she used to.” A single tear rolled down his cheek but Tamaki gathered his strength and continued, “I want her to be well again. Please, that’s all I want.”

“Mmm,” Santa hummed, his eyes staring blankly in the air as he searched for an answer - any answer - anything to console a troubled child. 

“You’re real, you can do it.” Tamaki whispered, breaking the silence. “I believe in you Santa.

Santa, having thought quickly, smiled and patted Tamaki’s head. “Of course my boy, only because you were so good this year.”

Tamaki grinned from ear to ear and slid off Santa’s lap, happily heading toward the exit. He didn’t turn to see Santa’s worried expression. 


	20. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Umehito & Kirimi Nekozawa  
> Genre: Family

Soft candlelight danced across the dark room, casting long shadows along the far walls and drawn windows. Although it was the late hours of night every curtain was closed. Moonlight, as beautiful and tempting as it was, was not invited to this evening’s affairs. 

Umehito lit another candle with a lit match, waving away the sparked flame as the candle took. 

“There, the last candle.” He whispered to himself, stepping back to have a better look at the arrangement displayed on his family’s alter. 

“Big brother, what are you doing?” A small voice asked from below. 

Umehito looked down to see his little sister, no more than seven years old, stared up at him with large inquisitive eyes. 

“We are honoring our family tonight, the ones who came before us.” Umehito replied. He picked up Kirimi, situated her on his hip, and pointed to the family portraits standing among the lit candles. 

“These are the Dark Lords before me, they wore this very cape and served the darkness.” His finger moved across several portraits on the alter. 

Kirimi looked at the last one and asked, “Where is yours?” 

Umehito laughed, “I don’t have one yet. I’m still alive.”

“Oh,” Kirimi said, not fully understanding the weight of his answer, “But one day you will.”

Umehito nodded, “Yes, one day I will.” 

“Who will light your candle?” She asked, still surveying the alter. 

“Would you like to?” Umehito leaned in close to nudge his nose into her hair. 

Kirimi smiled broadly, “I’d love to big brother!”

“Thank you Kirimi,” Umehito laughed, “I wouldn’t want anyone else.” 


	21. Sleigh Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Host Club  
> Genre: Friendship

Kaoru pulled back the reins as they approached the front gates, his arms straining with the horses' strength.

"Wooooaah there," Kaoru yelled, leaning back into the wooden bench. After a few rocking seconds the horses finally stilled and stood patiently by the iron gate.

"Very nice Kaoru," Takashi praised with a smile, reaching over to pet a horse on the behind. The mare neighed and snorted its appreciation.

"I didn't know horse driving would be so difficult." Kaoru complained, wiping the sweat from his brow. He could feel his shirt beginning to stick to his back as sweat rolled down his neck.

Takashi nodded, gently patting the other horse, "They know they're stronger than us but they respect our commands."

"They weren't really respecting me back there at the bend." Kaoru sneered.

"That's because you didn't see the bend until the last minute dimwit." Hikaru chimed in from the carriage. He turned around and crossed his arms on the beach beside Kaoru, joining their conversation.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "I would have seen it if Hunny-senpai wasn't trying to get Mori-senpai's attention."

"I really needed to show him the bunny prints in the snow Kao-chan! He would have missed it!" Mitsukuni cried from the backseat, clutching Usa-chan close to his chest.

"Why did we go on a carriage ride anyway?" Haruhi grumbled, resting her chin on her fist against the far seat.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "We need to test drive both the carriage and the route so our guests can have the best experience. We've explained this before we took off."

"You mean before the twins dragged me in here." Haruhi snarled.

Hikaru shrugged, "You wouldn't have gone otherwise. We needed everyone."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her into a tight enthusiastic hug. She humpfed a sigh of annoyance as he crushed her into him.

"Come on Haruhi, don't you want to be with us?" Tamaki cooed. "We enjoyed a wonderful sleigh ride together."

Haruhi sighed, knowing she should give up her bad mood for the sake of the others. They wouldn't stop bugging her until she at least gave them a smile. Besides, the horse ride was very pretty and scenic. She had to agree to some point, it was fun.

She gave them a small smile and shrugged Tamaki off, "Fine, alright, it was fun, but I want to go home now. I'm cold and I want to get dinner started."

"Fair enough," Kyoya conceded, beginning to stand up, "Let's all call it a day. Mori-senpai, I trust you know where the horses will spend the night?"

Takashi nodded and climbed off the front bench to release the horses from the carriage. Mitsukuni hopped off to help his cousin, although everyone already knew he'd rather rise the horse back to the stable.

"Care for a ride home Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he fixed his wool gloves.

Haruhi looked across the blanket of snow reaching into the sidewalk and reluctantly nodded, "I suppose so, it might be too cold to walk home in this snow."

Tamaki shot his hand in the air and yelled, "I want to take Haruhi home!"

Haruhi groaned, "I accepted Kyoya-senpai's offer, not yours."

Kyoya smirked and gently put his hand on her back, gently guiding her towards the waiting famly car by the block corner. As they began to walk away Tamaki's whines grew louder.


	22. Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: TamaHaru  
> Genre: Angst

He couldn’t stand to watch how she laughed.

The way she smiled. 

How he placed his hand on her lower back when he noticed her getting tired of the small talk and polite laughter. 

How she looked at him; with love shining in her eyes like gold chips floating atop a pool of chocolate. 

Tamaki stood by a cupid ice sculpture with a champagne flute in hand, casually sipping as he watched from afar but not truly tasting its sweet flavors. He couldn’t care about the chocolate covered strawberries piled beside the delicious array of sampled cakes and mouses beside him, not when his heart was breaking with bitter emotion every second he continued to watch her. 

With him. 

He quickly looked at the back of her neck where her baby hairs gathered beneath her full bun. A silver chain and clasp rested just beneath her nape. 

The necklace he gave her was rose gold. 

Tamaki sighed, peering down into his champagne before swigging the rest. The memories that have been trickling to the forefront of his mind began to pour, drowning him in beautiful moments and sweet nothings he once cherished. Now they were bitter reminders of a love he couldn't keep. He reached for his cellphone in his jacket pocket as he set the empty flute down and turned away. He opened his messages and clicked on a contact. 

**Tamaki Suoh 7:23pm**

I’m ready to leave the party. 

A few moments later his phone pinged. 

**Kyoya Ootori 7:24pm**

Are you not enjoying yourself? 

**Tamaki Suoh 7:24pm**

No it’s not that. I’m just tired. 

**Kyoya Ootori 7:25pm**

Alright. If you want, I can spend the rest of the evening with you after I take Haruhi home. 

**Tamaki Suoh 7:27pm**

No it’s ok. Have fun. I’ll see you two tomorrow. 


	23. 12 Days of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Host Club  
> Genre: Comedy

"Senpai, I don't think Kyoya meant it literally when he suggested doing the 12 Days of Christmas." Haruhi hesitantly complained as she looked around the music room. 

The twins were busy swatting away babbling geese which annoyed their loyal guests, all not sure if they should be offended that their favorite hosts aren't paying mind to them or the geese trying to nip at their sandwiches. 

Mitsukuni used his body and arms to cover his cake as doves flapped above him, intent on stealing a crumb. Takashi didn't want to hurt the doves but every time one flew too close to a guest he used his fingers to flick them away. His guests weren't keen on the birds attacking them but loved the special attention from their favorite host.

Kyoya couldn't compose himself in front of his guests. He paid mind not to embarrass an Ootori but his usual coolness was replaced with butter anger as he kicked away the french hens from his couch. The fowl pecked at the cushions, pulling the fluff out with their beaks, and Kyoya gripped onto the last of his patience as he growled out threats and curses. 

Tamaki seemed to be the only host unbothered by the commotion. He sat with his guests fawning over the golden rings he hand picked from a jeweler. They proudly wore the rings he had gifted them with broad smiles. 

Haruhi managed to escape her worried guests and their many, many questions to talk to Tamaki.

Tamaki looked around the room, his enthusiastic hosting smile suddenly falling. 

"I don't know what happened. They're all supposed to be trained." He confessed.

"You can't train geese and hens. Come on, you should have know this would happen. What are we going to do about this?"

Their conversation was cut short when they Kyoya yell at one of the hens, cursing them for pooping on his shoe. 

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head, "I guess we should call the handler and have them taken away."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned to return to her table where her guests were sitting stiff at the edge of her couch, obviously ready to jump and run if needed. “Next time you want to recreate 12 Days of Christmas, perhaps you should leave out the animals.” She grumbled. 


	24. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: KaoHaru  
> Genre: Fluff

“You know she saw us right?” Kaoru whispered close to her ear, tightening his embrace around Haruhi’s petite frame. His smile deepened when he felt her cheek press into his shoulder, fully relaxing in his arms. 

“She saw what?” Haruhi asked, sounding dazed. She was finally beginning to wind down after a long active day of visiting family, opening presents, and preparing food that was eaten far quicker than it had cooked. By the time they returned home her eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion and her body ached from the physical stress. She was ready to crawl into bed and recover with a good night’s sleep. 

That was until Kaoru grabbed her shoulders and trapped her beneath the mistletoe they had hanging above the kitchen’s archway. He didn’t bother to change from her Santa Claus suit before demanding for a kiss. He had to share his lovely wife with his family all day and he finally had her to himself. 

However they didn’t change the fact that their five year old daughter wasn’t completely up the stairs when she saw Santa stealing a kiss from her mother. 

“She saw mommy kissing santa Claus.” He chuckled. 

Haruhi playfully slapped his arm, “She knows Santa is just her father in a suit.” 

“Yeah but that’s not what she’ll tell her friends in school.” Kaoru argued with a smirk.

Their daughter took mostly after him, always one step ahead with the most sneaky plans. It didn’t help that Kaoru taught her how to pull pranks without being caught. Now she’ll have a delicious lie to tell her friends come January. 

But Haruhi couldn’t blame her. At her age, everything was bright and humorous, the world stunning and glowing. Whether she believed in a century old man who managed to deliver presents around the world in a single night or that her parents picked up the slack with their own time and money, she would always believe in a little Christmas magic. Haruhi could thank Kaoru for that.


	25. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: MoriHaru  
> Genre: Fluff

Haruhi looked around the club room and sighed, not sure what she expected but still disappointed with the mess their guests and hosts left behind. She carried a broom and dustpan in hand as she decided her best approach in cleaning everything up. Torn wrapping paper laid sprawled across the floor, cookie crumbs littered the tabletops, and half finished tea cups remained on their saucers where their guests had been sitting. 

Usually they were considerate with cleanliness, mindful to keep their seats and table space free of mess, but an hour into hosting Tamaki announced a special surprise waiting for their princesses outside. He quickly ushered everyone out the door, shouting instructions to direct them to the front entrance. Waiting in the driveway was a horse drawn carriage ready to escort their guests through a winter wonderland the hosts spent days setting up and decorating. They had spent three evenings and one morning erecting a white canvas tunnel with swirling blinking lights, red bows, large glittering ornaments hanging on wire from a ceiling beam, and a special mistletoe at the very end that granted each guest a kiss on the cheek. It was, of course, another one of Tamaki’s grand and wonderful ideas to spoil their guests for Christmas, but they had left whie Haruhi was busy in the kitchenette preparing more tea, accidentally leaving her behind. 

By the time she realized what happened they were already boarding the carriages. She decided to leave it be, if her guests hadn’t noticed her gone by now then there was no point in rushing to their side, and that was when she noticed the room’s disarray. 

So, while the hosts showed the ladies of Ouran a magical Christmas time, Haruhi was intent on making the club room presentable again. Better to do this than having to sit outside in the cold anyway. 

She snapped a trash bag open and began stuffing wrappings inside, grumbling about the wasted paper they so carelessly threw on the floor. Her father had always used newspaper to wrap her gifts, from necessity rather than aesthetic, so to see the red and green foil ripped and shredded irked her in a way she couldn’t explain. 

“These rich people, even their wrapping paper screams money.” She complained to herself, reaching underneath a table for a lone scrap of paper. 

She heard a grunt from behind her, startling her enough to accidentally bump her head on the table. She crawled backwards until she could sit up and see what she heard. 

Quietly standing behind her was their silent host, hands in his pockets and a small questionable frown on his lips. 

“Mori-senpai?” She asked, sitting up on her knees. “Why are you back here? Did you forget something?”

“Mitsukuni needs his coat.” He answered, looking at his and Mitsukuni’s table. 

Haruhi turned to look and indeed saw his coat hanging on the back of his chair. How he forgot to bring his coat outside was bizarre yet she could see how. The boy lolita was probably too excited to remember to grab it on his way out. 

At least Takashi cared enough to return for it.

Takashi draped the wool coat over his forearm and turned to leave, however he looked back at Haruhi who had returned to shoving wrapping paper into a trash bag. He paused, watching her work for a few moments, before deciding last minute to change his course of action.

He joined Haruhi on the floor and grabbed a handful of wrapping paper. 

“You don’t have to help me, I’m sure Hunny-senpai needs his coat.” Haruhi offered, sliding over an inch to make room for him as he kneeled beside her. 

Takashi shook his head, “It’s not his coat, it’s Usa-chan’s.”

Haruhi had to stop herself from scoffing, not wanting to be rude, but the idea of a stuffed animal owning such a pink wool coat was more ridiculous than cute. 

“You can laugh.” Takashi said quietly, slightly smiling, “Usa-chan doesn’t need a coat.”

“I didn’t know stuffed animals could get cold.” Haruhi humored. 

Takashi softly chuckled, quiet enough for only them to share, “They also don’t eat cake but Mitsukuni still likes to serve him cake.” 

Haruhi looked up at her senpai feeling something was off. His stern eyes focused on the task at hand which was very much like him yet something about him felt off… 

Then it dawned on her. “Are you tired Mori-senpai? You’re pretty talkative today.” 

Takashi stopped mid reach and seemed to consider her question. After a moment he nodded yes before continuing. 

“Do you want to take a nap?” She asked, still watching Takashi work beside her. 

Takashi shook his head, pausing to return her stare. “Haruhi, what do you want for Christmas?”

Her eyes grew wide as subtle shock washed over. No one in the host club has asked her what she wanted for Christmas yet. Although the holiday was still a few weeks away she half expected Tamaki and the twins to bombard her with questions until she gave them something to work with. Surprisingly they haven’t brought it up yet. 

That made Takashi the first to ask her this year. Why he wanted to know puzzled her. It wasn’t that they weren’t close, in fact they were very good friends who shared mutual respect and understanding, but she didn’t expect him to care about her gift. 

Haruhi shrugged, not sure what to say, “I’m not sure, I haven’t thought about it.”

Takashi nodded, accepting her answer. He knew better than to pester her. He wasn’t like their friends who wouldn’t accept an indecisive answer. It was better to let her think about it than force a suggestion she wouldn’t even want in the end. He wanted her to like her gift, love it even, and he planned on putting a lot of care and dare he say love into it. 

Haruhi teetered onto her toes and stood up from her knees, using the table to help her balance. Takashi soon followed her lead and stepped alongside her to the next hosting table where more wrapping paper littered the floor. 

They worked in comfortable silence as they grabbed handfuls of colorful foil, spiraled ribbon, beaten bows, and empty card envelopes into the trash bag, minding to squish the pile down so they could finish with the same trash bag. One, two, three hosting stations were picked up and swept back into presentable order. They were finally kneeling on the floor in front of Tamaki’s hosting couch repeating their actions for the fourth time. They continued to work in silence until a thought crossed Haruhi’s mind. 

She turned to Takashi, “What would you like for Christmas?”

He stuffed an empty cardboard box into the trash bag and sat upright on his knees, looking at her as he thought. Without speaking, he reached for a red bow that had fallen underneath the table, checked the tape underneath, and softly pressed it on Haruhi’s head. He used his fingertips and gently massage the tape into her hair to make sure it stuck before retreating his hand and approving his handiwork with a smile. However Haruhi was deeply confused. 

“Um… What is this about?” She asked, pointing to the white bow teetering on the top of her head. 

“That’s what I want.” He answered, looking from the bow to her chocolate eyes drenched in bewilderment. After she stayed quiet for a few moments he realized she was waiting for him to explain what he meant. In his tired state he didn’t mind speaking honestly with this rare courage. It was time she knew anyway.

“All I want for Christmas is you.”

Haruhi’s eyes grew wide as the weight of his answer soaked in. She never expected her senpai to have feelings for him. Not when she had felt the kindlings of feelings for him as well over the past few weeks. She didn’t know how to explain her strange attraction to Mitsukuni’s table that often kept her distracted but in this moment she could finally name the emotions she’s tried to reason and squash. 

Perhaps she was truly returning his feelings. 

Haruhi allowed a smile to spread across her supple lips, swallowing her nerves as a warmth swelled in her chest. She hadn’t noticed Takashi’s concerned eyes carefully watching her expression until now but once her smile broke through, so did his and the weight quickly building on his shoulders. 

“I think… maybe… that’s a nice wish because… I… It’s nice... ” She confessed quietly, hearing how the words spilled from her tongue. She wasn’t sure how to express what she was feeling and hoped his intuition wouldn’t fail him now. She wasn’t one to be lost for words so easily but right now words wouldn’t come easy.

It was a good thing Takashi wasn’t one who needed words. 

He leaned forward and kissed her head, cradling her flushed cheek in his palm. He barely caught her brief gasp as he melted into magic that was her; her strawberry shampoo, her soft skin, how small she felt even with him on his knees. 

“Mori-senpai…”

Takashi leaned back and used Tamaki’s couch to stand up. “I should give Usa-chan his coat. Mitsukuni is probably wondering where I went.”

Haruhi nodded, not wanting to push her many unspoken questions. Before he left he leaned down again to pat her head, letting his palm linger a few seconds longer than what could be considered friendly. Surprisingly, even to her, she felt herself lean into his touch just before he pulled back. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed as proven by one of his rare genuine smiles. 

“Tell me what you’d like for Christmas Haruhi when you decide.” With that he took his leave, disappearing behind the host club doors. 

This time she had a pretty good idea of what she’d want. 


End file.
